Funestes destins, Heureuse Malédiction
by Deslaya Dramione
Summary: Hermione est plongée dans un profond sommeil suite à une mission des Aurors. Aucune solution n'est trouvée jusqu'à une étrange phrase : Le sort puissant n'a qu'un seul remède. La victime profondément endormie devra son réveil à une personne qui ne l'apprécie guère. Voici toute la dureté de ce sort . Se pourrait-il qu'ils s'aient besoin d'un certain Serpentard ?


**Avoir une inspiration le matin sans pouvoir se rendormir, cela donne une nouvelle fanfiction ma première, donc, soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît ^^**

 **Elle sera centrée sur le couple Hermione/Drago (oui, je préfère Hermione avec Drago plutôt qu'avec Ron)**

 **L'univers appartient totalement à J.K. Rowling, je me place après la fin du tome 7 et donc de la bataille, mais avant le prologue.**

 **J'espère que ma fiction va vous plaire :)**

 **Prologue**

 _« Le sort puissant n'a qu'un seul remède._ _La victime profondément endormie devra son réveil à une personne qui ne l'apprécie guère._ _Voici toute la dureté de ce sort »_

Ron et Harry étaient perdus face à cette annonce. Ou plus exactement déconfis. Un long silence pesant s'installa. Tandis que Ron regardait tendrement la belle ou bois dormant ou plutôt Hermione, Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre. L'obscurité enveloppée, le paysage londonien. La lune, seule lumière à ce triste tableau projetée des ombres inquiétantes et dangereuses sur le mur. Le futur allait être terriblement compliqué pour eux.

Les cernes déjà apparentes ce jour-ci s'élargirent et se noircirent au fil de la semaine et du mois qui suivit cette annonce. Les deux compagnons mettaient toutes en œuvre pour trouver un antidote que ce soit par le biais de Poudlard où madame Pomfresh et étonnement le professeur Rogue - devenu directeur - cherché d'arrache-pied une solution, ou en feuilletant un nombre démentiel de livre. Retournant une énième page, Harry et Ron soufflèrent simultanément. Hermione, qui adorait les livres et estimait qu'une grande majorité des réponses s'y trouver caché à travers leurs mots, serait fier d'eux pensa Harry. Mais elle n'était pas là. Et son absence commença à se faire ressentir. Un vide. Voilà ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment. Un grand vide qui les submergé par sa tristesse.

Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une mission comme il en avait l'habitude. En tant qu'Aurors, après cette guerre meurtrière, leur rôle était de pourchasser sans répit les derniers mangemorts. L'un de leur indicateur avait mentionné une réunion dite de « la plus haute importance » du côté des mangemorts. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Les partisans de Voldemort qui avait survécu à la boucherie tentés de faire revenir le seigneur des ténèbres par tous les moyens et particulièrement par la magie noire. Ces réunions sombres et énigmatiques consistaient aussi à établir des actes de résistance. L'envie que la joie de la fin de la guerre soit remplacée par la peur était pour eux primordiale. Les attaques sur les née moldu s'accentuèrent. Même si d'un commun accord, le ministère de la magie avait demandé à la gazette des sorciers d'étouffer l'affaire et malgré de multiples sorts d'oubliettes, des rumeurs aussi terrifiantes que de mauvais augures commençaient à se faire entendre.

Le ministère de la magie était sous pression. Si ces quelques meurtres explosaient au grand jour la panique trouverait refuge dans chaque cœur de sorciers. Cela ne pouvait p arriver. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Le monde se remettait enfin et par petit pas de la guerre. Il était trop fragile pour basculer dans une seconde guerre. Alors quand une information de réunion arriva aux oreilles du ministère de la magie, le Bureau des Aurors la considéra comme une aubaine : une opportunité d'emprisonner un maximum de mangemorts en même temps et de démanteler enfin ce réseau de terreur  
Pour cette mission de la plus haute importance, ils firent appel aux personnes les plus expérimentées. Ceux qui avaient réussi brillamment leurs examens, mais aussi qui avait brillé sur le terrain. Hermione et Harry étaient bien évidemment de la partie. En tout une cinquantaine d'Aurors prirent le chemin vers ledit rendez-vous en cette douce matinée.

Le soleil continué, sa course dans le ciel quand des sorts fusèrent de tous les côtés. Dans cette cave, le chaos régné. Les murs étaient déjà parsemés de résidus de sorts. Et la violence augmentée de seconde en seconde. Les mangemorts tout d'abord surpris reprirent rapidement leurs esprits. Des sorts vert, rouges et bleus s'entrechoquèrent. L'informateur avait sous-estimé le nombre d'adeptes à la magie noire. Ils étaient en supériorité numérique. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Le combat faisait rage depuis une demi-heure, une éternisé pour les deux camps qui faiblissait à vue d'œil.

Alors que le derniers mangemort fut capturé les aurors baissèrent leur garde seulement quelques instants. Des instants de trop. L'un des mangemort capturé recula doucement vers un de ses confrères qui était mort. Malgré ces yeux vides, le corps inanimé été toujours utile. Sa baguette trônait fièrement dans sa main. Du bout des doigts il s'empara du bout de bois, fit tombé ces liens qui lui lasserait la peau, et pensa rapidement à un sort informulé. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Dès qu'il commencerait à dire ne serait-ce que "Ava" cinquante sorts de "Dolores" fuseraient sur lui. Il devait être plus intelligent et affaiblir presque sans aucun risque d'échec le camp ennemi. Un rictus mauvais apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il récité un sort dont il était certain des conséquences désastreuses sur l'ennemi. En une seconde Hermione s'effondra, inconsciente.


End file.
